


Parallel Universe

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Parallel universe [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Lucas checked the safe in a panic. He'd left Joe to close on his own last night. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time. Joe was older by far than most of the strays who worked at Empire and until now he'd been the most responsible too. He walked straight past Mark and into his office. Mark's obscure quotations couldn't help him now. He picked up the phone to call Joe and froze. The Music Town proposal was on his desk; he hadn't left it there. Had Joe done something stupid to try and save the store?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if ...?

Joe glanced at his watch and then back at the traffic lights in frustration. Finally the light went green and Joe gunned the engine, putting his foot to the floor. He was late. He'd meant to be back at the store before Lucas got there to open up. Taking one hand off the wheel he patted his pocket again, reassuring himself that the cash was still there. His heart had sunk when he'd seen the franchise agreement last night. He'd grabbed the takings without thinking and driven to Atlantic City. Finding a high-stakes poker game, he'd cleaned them out.


End file.
